Seven days to my destiny
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Erik took Christine to his home to be his bride , but what were behind all of it ? just one week and everything in her life was changed forever .
1. Day 1

_**Seven days to my Destiny **_

_**I do not own anything .**_

_**Day 1**_

_**Erik opened the door for his first and only company walked in. the young woman never lifted her head to look at where she walked the hold time they traveled to his home . Erik couldn't hate her for that , who would want to look at a monster liked him , who was just took away her happy ever after by forcing her choice between him or her beloved vicomte's life.**_

'_**just one week and everything will be back to normal .' Erik thought bitterly ' just one week , and everything will be in it's rightful plance .'**_

" _**miss Daae , it has been a long day , you should go and rest , tomorrow will be will be another long day , we have a wedding to make " Erik mentally kicked himself for remind her what was her decision , when he saw her face was pale when she hearded about a wedding . Their wedding . Her curse . **_

_**Erik shook his head to clear his mind .**_

" _**go ." He said coldly to her , tried to hide a coward he was . All he wanted was to fall on her feet and cried for forgiveness . but he pushed that aside , her Justine would be server another way and another day .**_

_**Christine did as he told her .**_

" _**she couldn't wait to get out of my sign , she is affair of me , who wouldn't anyway , I am a monster ." Erik said to himself after he made sure that Christine was in her room . **_

_**He walked to his . he looked at her close door again , to be sure she would be there . **_

_**When Erik was in his room , he opened the wardrobe , and took out a small black box . he put it on his coffin .**_

_**Erik took a deep breath , before opened it , inside were seven bottles , that were arranged neatly next to each other . inside seven bottles was some kind of green liquid .**_

_**He took the first bottle and another deep breath , before he drank all of the green liquid .**_

' _**for my angel ' was the last thing in his mind before he slowly fallen into a deep ****unconscious**** .**_

_**( TBC)**_

_**Note : wonder what was in those bottles ? **_


	2. day 2

_**Seven days to my destiny **_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 2 **_

_**The next morning came too fast for Christine's liking . she didn't feel like waking up , because today was the day she would have to marry Erik . She said she would marry him to save Raoul's life , but was she ready for this forever life in the dark ?**_

_**Christine wanted to die , but she knew she need to be stronger , for her and for Raoul .**_

_**She wanted to lay all day but she knew she would have to get out of that bed , one way or another . today was her wedding day after all . **_

' _**better now than never ' Christine sighed . She got up from the comfortable bed , throught she didn't have a good rest .**_

_**She washed her face and walked out . no sign of Erik . Christine didn't know why but she wanted to call for him .**_

' _**what's wrong with me ? I should be graceful that he left me alone , why did I want to call for … ' Christine thought , he was a big part in her life and she didn't know his name ' Maestro .'**_

_**She felt a little sad and disappointed that he wasn't in the music room when she walked pass . she didn't know why , but she did feel sad .**_

_**Christine walked in the dinning room and found a note from Erik .**_

' _**Miss Daae ,**_

_**My apolozine for not be able to join your breakfast . I have a matter in hand that I need to attend . After your breakfast , I want you to go up for the reheard , I heard that there will be a new manager , and he is some one that has a great taste in music , finaly . **_

_**I trust you already know your way up and be back by the time we have to get marry .**_

_**O.G ' **_

_**Christine almost forgot about yesterday's event , Andre and Finmin wouldn't want to have anything to do with an Opera house that belonged to a ghost .**_

_**And a new manager ? he would be the bravest man ever to come here after hearing about the crazy phantom .**_

_**Christine sat down and ate her breakfast in silend . **_

_**Somewhere deep in Erik's home .**_

_**Erik cursed as he felt the burning in his stomatch , he was use to the pain but this was almost too mutch for him to bear .**_

" _**damn it !" Erik screamed angrily . the pain was coming fast and increasing every single second .**_

_**This morning , the pain came too fast , he almost didn't have time to find somewhere to suffer this alone . it started from his head , he felt rather dizzy .so he left her a note , said that he would be back for her by the time they would get marry , and found a cave , waited for the pain to go away .**_

_**Erik coughed out black blood .**_

_**Christine walked in the room , everyone were already there , she saw madame Giry was talking with a man , who was a round his thirty or may be younger , he looked quiet nerdy but also cute with his messy black hair and glass .**_

" _**oh my god , are you okay ? we all saw you was taken away by the phantom …" Meg pulled her aside .**_

" _**Meg , I am okay , really … and who is that ?" Christine pointed at the black hair man . **_

" _**I don't know , but I think mother said that he is the new manager or something…"**_

" _**uh ,Meg ?"**_

" _**yes ?"**_

" _**did you see R… the vicomte today ? did he look sad ?"**_

" _**no , I don't think I saw him today yet , but I did see him left the opera house yesterday , and i don't think he look sad , he looked more like he was just free from a ponderous bag on his back , why ?" Meg said " I think it was weird , consider that the vicomte and you were engared ."**_

" _**really ?" Christine said , also as confure as her friend about her beloved Raoul's behaviour .**_

" _**Everyone" madame Giry called the ballet girls over " I will introduce you all to monsieur Stephen O'Lando . he will be our new manager , and we will have new patron , too , but monsieur Nadir Khan is not here , yet , he is busy with something else ."**_

" _**okay , everyone , I will announ everyone's works here . as you can see the damagers the opera ghost left after yesterday , we need a new wind blow to our opera house if we want to stay in business . the new lead ballet will be miss Giry , cougratulation , I know you work hard for this position , and the new lead singer will be miss Daae … and…."**_

" _**WHAT ?that brat get the lead ? do you even know how to manager an Opera house ? I am the lead here ." Carlotta screamed .**_

" _**I know how to manager an Opera house , and I know talent , too . Miss Daae is good , so I let her be the new lead ." Stephen said . " now I want everyone come up there and practive the new opera ." **_

" _**yes , monsieur ."**_

_**Somewhere deep in the phantom's laid. After a while .**_

_**The pain was gone and Erik felt better . he hurry got on his feet and thought about what he has to do to prepare for his wedding .**_

" _**oh Christine , we have to go celebrate , we are the new lead …"**_

" _**Meg … I can't , I have something I need to do …" Christine remembered about her wedding with Erik . he wouldn't be happy if she was late .**_

" _**come on , we are the new lead . and beside , David , you know , the stage man that I liked , told me that he and his friends would love to take we out for a celebration . he said he knew a bar that we could go and get few drinks ."**_

" _**Meg , we shouldn't go to a bar without madame's knowing , and she wouldn't be happy to know that we …"**_

" _**Christine , please , I really like David , and he said he would go with two of us , please , just do this for me ?" **_

" _**But …"**_

" _**please … we are friends , right ? may be you will find yourself a good man ." **_

" _**Meg … fine , I will go with you ." Christine sighed , she didn't want this wedding anyway , alittle late wouldn't hurt . **_

" _**yay , I know I can count on you , Christine ." **_

" _**sure , let's go ."**_

_**Christine regretted her decision she agreed to go with Meg . the bar was dirty and horrible , and she saw David with some man , were talking with each other .**_

_**As soon as they saw Meg with Christine , David ran over .**_

" _**good evening , Meg . cougratulation for getting the lead ."**_

" _**thanks , David ." Meg giggled . **_

" _**well , come on, I will buy you a drink ."**_

"_**come a long , Christine ." Meg called for her , Christine followed her , but she didn't like the way David and his friend looked at them .**_

_**( After a while , around 11 : 00 pm )**_

_**Meg was drunk and she didn't know anything anymore .**_

" _**Meg , I think we should go home now , you have had enough drink ." **_

" _**but you are not , Christine , have a drink and I can take Meg home ."**_

" _**I am sorry but I have a matter I need to go now . Meg , let's go , we are leaving ." Christine helped Meg standed up . but her way out was block by David and his friend .**_

" _**oh come on , Christine , lose up , you should have a drink , and I was just wondering if you are interesting in sharing my bed tonight ." David smirk " and my friend here would love to have Meg with him ."**_

" _**I am not interesting , and neither will Meg . now let's us go ."**_

" _**aww , you think I don't see the way she looked at me past days ? she wants me , but I am not quiet interesting in those baler brat . I am more into soprano lead . so , don't worry , I will make it worth your time ." David tried to pull Christine to him and his friend tried to take Meg . **_

_**Christine tried to get out of his reach and slapped him . David's eyes were red and his hand was up , ready to hit her . Christine closed her eyes , waited for the blow . **_

_**But it never came . a cold voice stopped them .**_

" _**I won do that if I was you ."**_

_**Christine turned around and saw Erik looked back at them , with the murdered look on his face .**_

" _**what will you do about that , huh , freak ?" David asked .**_

" _**I will kill you , of couse ." if that was normal people that said something like that to David , he would laughted , but he couldn't open his mouth to do that when he soon found out who was looking at him . So he and his friend ran as fast as they could out of the bar .**_

" _**Maestro …" Christine said with guilty , he saved her , again .**_

_**He always saved her .**_

" _**let's go , I will ask some one come for little Giry ."**_

" _**we can't leave her here , we have to take her with us ."**_

" _**no need to worry , we are already late to our wedding , let's go ." and Erik pulled Christine with him , leaving Meg behind , but when she got in the carriage , Christine looked back and saw some one looked like the new manager came out with Meg in his arm and they got in another carriage . **_

" _**Maestro , Meg just got in the carriage with monsieur O'Lando ."**_

" _**I called him to take the little Giry home ." **_

" _**oh ."**_

_**Erik took Christine back to his home , she came in and found a mild ages priest was waiting for them . they would married today . one way or other , and marriage mean …**_

" _**miss Daae , do you take Erik Charles Destler , to be your lawful husband ?"**_

" _**huh … ?" Christine looked up to find the priest and Erik was looking at her with a weird look in their eyes ." oh .. right …. Yes …" ' so , Maestro's name is Erik Charles Destler ?' Christine thought .**_

" _**by the power of god that I was given . I now announ you man and wife … uh … you may kiss your bride …"**_

" _**that is unimportant , let's go , I will take you back up ."**_

" _**uhmm …. Sure …"**_

_**Erik took the priest back , and Christine had a moment to think about everything . **_

" _**I am now Mae… Erik's wife . I will full fill my duty as his wife …" Christine thought . that mean she would have to take him in her bed ." everything will be fine . he wouldn't hurt me , he never did before …" Christine decided to take a bath to clear her head .**_

_**After she finished . Christine waited in her room for her husband to come in and finish their marriage ritual . **_

_**She waited and waited , until she fell asleep . **_

_**But he never came .**_

_**( TBC ) **_

_**Note : aww , Erik , you married Christine and you let your bride waited ? bad phantom .**_


	3. Day 3

_**Seven days to my destiny **_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 3**_

_**Christine woke up alone on her bed , Erik wasn't there with her . **_

_**She felt a little sad about this , didn't know why but she was sad . but she pushed it aside .**_

' _**I should be happy that he hasn't force me into full fill our marriage ritual , why do I feel sad and disappointed ?' she thought as she got herself ready for a reheard day .**_

_**She left her room and found another note from her husband .**_

' _**Miss Daae ,**_

_**I trust you slept well . you looked quiet tired so I thought I would let you sleep in .( 'you wasn't even there with me , how could you know if I slept well or not , or did I look tired ?' Christine said angrily in her mind )**_

_**Your beakfast will be on the table , I hope that it will still warm by the time you awake . **_

_**Eat and go to reheard , I will see you tonight .**_

_**OG'**_

" _**so , you let me behind to go do whatever you want to do huh ?" Christine said . " fine , then , be it that way ."**_

_**She did as he told her to , but , althrought Christine hated to admit , she was a little disappointed for not seeing him in the morning . right after their wedding and their supposing-to-be wedding night .**_

_**Christine went to her reheard without another thinking about what happened yesterday and that morning . or she did try to push it aside .**_

" _**Christine , Christine …" Meg ran toward her with lightning speed .**_

" _**Meg ? what is it ? what's wrong ?"**_

" _**what's wrong ? oh my god , I heard what happened yesterday . I could not believe it , David is such a dork . anyway , good thing monsieur O'Lando came before something bad happened to us ." Meg said .**_

" _**yes , good thing monsieur O'Lando came before something bad happened to us . really , Meg , you should choice your crush better , he is totally a dork ."**_

" _**yeah , sorry about that , love make peoples blink you know . anyway, I think I am in love ." Meg said dreamy .**_

" _**not again , who is this unlucky guy ?"**_

" _**hey , he is not unlucky , he is lucky to catch my eyes ."**_

" _**yeah , sure . he is so lucky ." Christine giggled , she seem to forget about her problem already , " so , who is he ?"**_

_**Meg didn't listen to Christine anymore , her eyes were on one single man that was standing not far from them and was talking to madame Giry . **_

" _**MEG . YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS !" Christine scream .everyone turned to look at them . " sorry , nothing , go back to your works ."**_

" _**what ? he is nice ." Meg pount .**_

" _**but , he is our manager , and he is older than us ." Christine recently learned that Stephen was older than he looked , he was 36 year old , althrought he looked like he was just passed his 20.**_

_**Christine knew it wouldn't be the problem here since she herself married a man who was the same age as Stephen . but Meg didn't know that . she has heard about those managers's reputation and let's just say none of them were good and Christine didn't want her friend to get hurt again . what if Stephen O'Lando wasn't like the way he looked ?**_

" _**he took us home safely , and he didn't take advantage of a drunk-out-of-her-mind girl ."**_

" _**he didn't take advantage of you because he know that madame Giry would have had his head if he did ."**_

" _**yeah , maman can be scary sometime . but do you think he will if I give him a hint ?" Meg asked hopeful .**_

" _**Meg . you can't do that ."**_

" _**but … Christine , you always told me about how I should go and get myself a nice man , and now the nicest man is right under my nose and you want me to let him slip out of my hands ?"**_

" _**fine , fine , do as you please but I am warning you , madame Giry wouldn't like the idea of her daughter marry a man that is almost twenty years older than her ." **_

" _**oh I will have a way to get her , after I get Stephen to marry me ." **_

" _**you want to marry monsieur O'Lando ?" Christine couldn't believe her friend wanted to settle down with their new manager .**_

" _**yes , of couse I want to ."**_

" _**but …" **_

" _**everyone , I will declare new opera now , we will do ' Don Juan ' . Aminta will be miss Daae …"**_

" _**wait , Don Juan ? we will be doing HIS opera ?" Meg said , looking terrified .**_

" _**yes , I think it was a good opera , too bad it was interrupt before it was over ."**_

" _**I think that , too ." Meg looked at Stephen with dreamy eyes and said flirting , but he didn't even look up from his forder . **_

" _**well ,let's get start , we only have one month until the open night ." he said without a look up and walked away .**_

_**Christine thought that would turned her friend off but Meg only looked at Stephen with awe . **_

" _**oh , he is cool ." Meg giggled before following other .**_

_**And Christine found out that she couldn't do anything except shaking her head and followed her friend .**_

_**Lunch time .**_

_**Christine ate her lunch alone and was thinking about past days , after the event of Don Juan night , Erik didn't show his face any near her .**_

_**She knew she should be thankful that he didn't go anywhere near her , he let her free to do whatever she wanted . then she thought he let her free , than why didn't she think about going and see Raoul , after that night , not even once , that idea cane in her mind , all she could think about was Erik and where he was . she wondered where did he go , why did he go , and did he do that to avoid her , if so then why did they get marry . may be he just wanted to do that to prove he won , not the handsome vicomte but him . that was something hurt . and she didn't know why it hurt her more than couldn't be with Raoul , when he was , after all , her financer .**_

" _**CHRISTINE !" **_

" _**Whaa … ?" Christine turned around and found Meg looked back at her with a very scary smirk . " Oh , Meg , you gave me a heart attact you know , what's wrong ?"**_

" _**what's wrong ? you dare to ask me that ? Christine , we are friends ."**_

" _**yes , we are friends , but what ?"**_

" _**and you didn't tell me that you are already over that vicomte and found someone else ."**_

" _**wha … no … who said that …?"**_

"_**your face… said that …"**_

" _**what …"**_

" _**seriourly , I am glad , that vicomte is no good for you anyway ."**_

" _**what do you mean by that , Raoul is a nice man ." **_

" _**to you . may be , but you haven't hear things about him …"**_

" _**hear what ? it is all just rumour …"**_

" _**rumour ? please , just hear me out …"**_

" _**Raoul is a good man , I know he since…"**_

" _**I know you and The vicomte are childhood sweetheart , but you can't know a man after all those years …"**_

"_**Meg , I know you are my best friend , but you don't know Raoul like I do , he may be the vicomte but he is nice , loyal …" Christine stopped whatever she was talking about when Meg put a newpaper right in front of her . the front tittle was : 'Raoul the Chagny and his latest mistress . lady Molly Lesley , they will go to American this afternoon on the Anne Maria tomorrow .'**_

" _**it can't be …"**_

" _**yeah , one minutes ago he was your financer and the next , he is hugging a bimbo head woman ."**_

" _**but …" Christine still didn't believe that her best friend could do that , he was a nice man , he wouldn't do that to her , when their engaged was not broke not long ago . " there must be something … some reason…"**_

" _**Christine … I am sorry , I was impress by the way he look and his money , but he is … like that …"**_

" _**it can't be true , I need to see him …" and Christine ran out of the opera house . **_

_**she ran and ran until she saw Raoul's house , he was standing in front of the door , talking to a man , who was the carriage driver , peoples came in and out of his house , carried a lot oh boxes . looked like he would go somewhere , somewhere far .**_

' _**may be he is planing to take me out of here , away from the mad man Erik is .' She thought . but that thought was gone as soon as she saw a blond woman walked out and gave Raoul a kiss . and Raoul , seem liked he has done that a thousand time , groped the woman's butt shameless .**_

" _**Madame Molly , how wonderful and ravish you are today ."**_

" _**what a sweet mouth you have , monsieur , no wonder that diva fell for you , she wanted to engared right ? what a dork ."**_

" _**yeah , she wanted something to hold against me before I take her to bed, knowing Christine Daae when she was a child , she might be a vigrit so I thought I would have some fun but , bad thing that the monster get her first . anyway , she is not that good . I mean , she has small breast and small butt , too small , like a child's ." Raoul said with a mocking frown and disgusting look on his face . " nothing like you of couse , and thank god for that ." he said , continued to shameless caress her breast . **_

"_**oh monsieur vicomte , you sure have a very sweet mouth ." Molly giggled .**_

_**They got inside the carriage . and Christine couldn't do anything , only stading there in shock and looking at the carriage slowly disappeared .**_

_**And she , after the shock , also slowly returned to the opera house , her home .**_

_**She should have listened to Meg , Meg was her best friend after all , she only wanted what best for Christine .**_

_**Christine didn't know how could she go back to the opera house , she walked like a zombie and she might even look like one . she didn't know how could she go back into the phatom's home , may be Erik was waiting for her in her dress room and then he took her back ? she wasn't sure .**_

_**She walked in the music room . Erik would be there , he was always there . and she saw Erik , was sitting on the chair and playing the piano sofly .**_

_**That was when she broke down and cried . **_

_**She didn't know how long did she cry , but Erik hold her in his arms and hum an old melody , she remembered he used to sing that melody for her when she was young ans scare of the dark , he would sing her to sleep . **_

_**Erik sang for her , and hold her , until she fell asleep in his arms .**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : basta Raoul de Chagny , I am sorry if you are a fan of that fop , but I hate him with passion . if he didn't come back and want her attention , Erik and Christine would be together .**_


	4. Day 4

_**Seven days to my destiny**_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 4**_

_**Christine didn't know where she was .**_

_**All around her was dark and empty . and cold , very cold .**_

_**She didn't see anybody . anyone that could tell her where she was .**_

_**Suddently , the light was there , shine on the man who was once her financer . Raoul de Chagny . Christine saw him standing there with a smile on his face , and his arms were open for her to run in , but she didn't move from her spot . He looked hurt and moved his hand back . and then she saw that woman Molly he was with , came and kissed Raoul's lips , then they disappeared into the darkness . **_

_**Then another light went on , and this time she saw her angel , she thought he would open his arms for her , too , so she turned to run to him , but Erik didn't do anything like that , he shook his head with a sad smile on his face . **_

_**And to her horror , she saw blood came down form his lips . **_

_**He didn't look hurt or anything , no hate , no love , nothing at all , only , he looked like he was happy and relief .**_

_**Like he just did something right . **_

_**And that was when it hit her .**_

" _**no , no , Erik , you can't leave me , you are my husband …" Christine cried , tried to take another steps closer to him , but Erik shook his head again and stepped back . **_

" _**no , please , don't leave me …" Christine didn't go any closer , fear that he would step back again and then went back into the darkness like Raoul did .**_

" _**I am sorry …" Erik said with a sad tone , " forgive me , I will always love you , no matter where I am …"**_

" _**wait , Erik …" Christine wanted to run to him , to talk him that she want him around ,he was her husband after all , but she found her legs couldn't move .**_

" _**good bye , Christine …" he turned and walked away .**_

" _**no , wait …" Christine tried to call for him , but he disappeared .**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**NO …." Christine woke up screaming .**_

_**She ran out of her room , tried to find Erik . she felt like her heart was broken when she couldn't find him anywhere .**_

_** But then she found another note from him .**_

' _**Dear miss Daae ,**_

_**I trusted you slept well ( ' you don't have anything else to say , Erik ? ' Christine thought with a raising eyesbrown .) I have something I need to do first , you can eat and then go to reheard , your breakfast is on the table , I made your favorite , so eat more , you will need it .**_

_**I will see you tonight .**_

_**OG ' **_

_**Christine wondered why Erik never has breakfast with her .**_

_**No , he never has meals with her . she didn't know why and she couldn't think of anything other than because of his mask , she needed to eat and go to reheard or she would be late and madame Giry wouldn't be happy about that .**_

_**So she left that in her mind , ' if Erik disappear like this again tomorrow , he is going to pay' Christine thought .**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**Christine , hey , how are you , are you okay ? I mean , yesterday I should have followed you …"**_

" _**no harm done , guess he just want me in his bed in the first plance, and I always thought that I know all about the vicomte . anyway , anything interesting happened yesterday while I was gone ?" Christine tried to change the subject .**_

" _**well , maman taught us new dances for the show , and there was monsieur O'Lando watched me dance , Maria stripped and fell on her butt , and there was monsieur O'Lando helped her stand up , urg , I think she like him , too …. And … "**_

" _**Meg , stop it , you shouldn't like him . he is too old for us …" Christine said . " if Maria like him , let's her , she is older than us anyway ." again , Christine knew ages was not a problem . but Meg didn't know that .**_

" _**Christine , maman married papa when she was only 16 years old , and papa was 15 years older …"**_

" _**Meg …"**_

" _**I really like him ,Christine , he wasn't handsome like those man I used to have crush on , but … he is … well … I don't know…" Meg said " whenever he is near by , I always feel that my heart is going to jump right out of my chest , and when he smile , I feel like flying and I think I could run half way to other side of this earth to see it again ." **_

" _**oh no … Meg …" Christine knew that feeling , Meg was in love with Stephen , and the man didn't have any ideas about that.**_

" _**Christine , I think I am in love with him , really in love with him. I want him , I can see we get marry and then living together, and having kids … and grown old together, Christine …"**_

" _**Meg… what if he doesn't have the same feeling ? what if …." Christine took a deep breath " like David , he is a dork and a basta of a human ? what if he want to take advantage on you ?" **_

" _**Christine , if he does , maman will kill him , remember … so I am safe …"**_

" _**Meg …"**_

_**She looked in her eyes ,not a small silly crush Meg used to have on every young man in the opera house , but the eyes of an adult woman in love . **_

" _**fine , you do whatever you want , I don't know if monsieur O'Lando is in love with you or not …. I just don't want you to be hurt … like the vicomte did to me…"**_

" _**Christine , I won't be hurt , he is a good man …"**_

" _**I hope so , if he hurt you , he will have to talk to me and madame …" Christine teased .**_

" _**sure ." Meg giggled .**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**Erik ?" Christine walked back into her home earlier than normal . she hoped she could catch him before he disappeared to wherever he did before .**_

_**Christine heard a soft gasp from the kitchen . Then she heard several foot steps sound , and that moment , in her mind , she knew , Erik was making his escape.**_

' _**oh no you don't .' Christine thought as she ran in the kitchen , caught her phantom right before he could run in a secret exit .**_

" _**Erik , stay where you are , or god save you , I am going to hit you so hard and so fast that you will not even know what happened until you wake up from your coma ." **_

" _**Christine …" She heard him whispered . **_

" _**Erik , we need to talk …"**_

" …" _**He didn't say anything or turn around .**_

" _**Erik , we can't talk like this , turn around …" **_

" …" _**nothing .**_

" _**Erik …" Christine ran toward him and turned him around , and what she saw broke her heart again . **_

_**Erik looked rather ill himself , well , he looked ill before , but not like this . he looked like he just walked up from his grave , paler than normal .**_

" _**Erik . what happen to you ?" Christine asked , last night she was too sad to notice this .**_

" _**miss Daae , it is none of your business . leave me be , you can go to your room and rest , your dinner will be ready in a minutes and I will get myself out of your sign immedially ."**_

" _**Erik , stop calling me miss Daae , we are married ." Christine frowned . " and didn't you hear what I just said ? I want to talk to you ."**_

" _**we have nothing to talk about …"**_

" _**Erik , we will play the Don Juan Opera next week and I haven't done anything to be ready with it …"**_

" _**you know all the songs , you will be fine …" **_

" _**sit down and talk to me , then we will have dinner , TOGETHER …" **_

" _**you know I hardly eat …"**_

" _**you need to eat , if you don't eat with me , I will force foods down your throat with EVERY ways I can find ."**_

" _**whatever you wish …"**_

" _**then I wish for you to talk to me and eat dinner with me …"**_

" _**damn it , miss Daae , why do you take pleasure in this torture ? I leave you alone , you should be thankful that I didn't force you to full fill our marriage ritual !" Erik said , turned away from her again .**_

" _**Erik , why do you call me ' miss Daae' ? I want you to call me ' Christine' like you used to do , we are married after all . I don't take pleasure on torture you … why do you insist that everyone come near you is to hurt you … I don't want to hurt you …"**_

" _**oh , we are married , don't we ? and you don't want to hurt me ? I don't know , you leave scars on me far more than everyone else did . why ? because I was stupid enough to give you more power than anyone else ever did . I gave you my heart , and what you did in return ? you thrown it back at my face and ran to that boy and then what ? ' oh , save me , save me , please monsieur vicomte , the monster is after me !' even after we are married , your heart is still desired for him ! I am tired of this … so leave me a little self conscious and leave me be ." Erik said bitterly .**_

" _**Erik , it can be other way . we can start it all over ."**_

" _**oh , so now you want to start being my wife ? why ? because the fop has left with another woman ?"**_

" _**you … knew ?"**_

" _**everyone know , miss Daae . only you didn't see anything at all . you choice to believe that he want you , you choiced the vicomte because you want someone to protect you from the monster , you choice that he was handsome and rich so he is good , and I am , being a monster and a bad guy , doesn't know anything but himself , the only way he could get a woman is ' me or your beloved's life '. you choiced him because he is acceptable ."**_

" _**Erik , I am sorry , I never think …"**_

" _**never think ? yes , you never think , you arrogant selfish . but then again , who could blame you for wanting the handsome vicomte instead of a monster ? you are young and beautiful , you want some one as beautiful and young as yourself , who could blame you that ?"**_

" _**Erik , please …"**_

" _**no , it end here , no more …"**_

" _**we can't be like this for the rest of out life , we are married ."**_

" _**you don't have to … just one week …" Erik whispered , it was too low that she almost didn't catch it .**_

" _**what do you mean …" she wanted to ask , but he was out of the kitchen and disappeared into the darkness before Christine could finish what she wanted to say . " oh for the love of … that mean war, Erik , that's mean war …"**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : war ? what would she do to make Erik come to her ? and what did he mean by ' only one week '?**_


	5. Day 5

_**Seven days to my destiny**_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 5**_

_**Christine sat patien on the chair in the livingroom , waiting for Erik finally came back from wherever he was . she didn't know how long she has sat there , until he came back .**_

_**Erik thought that she must be asleep by the time he was back , he cursed himself for not be able to finish preparing her dinner and has to leave , she must be really hungry .**_

_**He was in his own little blaming world that he didn't see Christine sat there , until she spoke .**_

" _**so , you have finally decided to come back huh ?"**_

_**If Christine wasn't too mad at him , she would have laughted at his expression . Erik practical jumped up because of her . **_

" _**miss Daae ? what are you doing up so late ? you have practive tomorrow …"**_

" _**oh , I don't know , my teacher decided to push me a side and go do whatever he does when he is alone . so I am free to do whatever I want as well …" Christine said , walked closer to Erik . and he took a step back from her .**_

_**Again and again until Erik had nowhere to go , his back was against the wall .**_

" _**first , I want you to call me Christine like you used to do …"**_

" _**miss Daae …"**_

" _**don't 'miss Daae' me , my name isn't ' miss Daae' , it is Christine Daae and I want you call me Christine like you used to do …"**_

" _**fine , Christine … listen here , be reasonable and step out of my way , I am kind of busy now …" **_

" _**no , not until we talk , Erik ." Christine said " I am sorry , It just … I need time … please … we can be different than this … we used to be close to each other …"**_

" _**it is different now , you can't even stand my present , I am fine with whatever we have right now ."**_

" _**Erik , we are married and yet you treat me like we are nothing more than strangers passing each other on the street . I longed to hear your voice again , please …"**_

" _**did you ? or you longed for the boy more ?" **_

" _**Erik …"**_

" _**I hear you and little Giry's little talk , even after the boy left , your heart is still with him ." Erik turned away from her " but it doesn't matter anymore . I don't care whatever you do after reheard . you can have ton of lover for all I care ."**_

" _**Erik … you knew ? you knew the vicomte was no longer the boy that help me get my …"**_

" _**I saw him with a whore after I took your ring that night … he was drunk and talk a lot … he said … ' things ' about you …it made my blood boil but I knew I couldn't do anything about it , you were his fiancé …"**_

" _**Erik , I never …" **_

" _**I don't care … go to your room and sleep , you need your health for the next reheard ." **_

" _**you know , Erik , they will do the Don Juan …"**_

" _**why are you still here …?"**_

_**Ignored him , Christine continued .**_

" _**and I think you will make a great Don Juan …"**_

" _**I don't believe the new manager will want the phantom of the opera house be their male lead . now go …"**_

" _**monsieur O'Lando is a man with great taste in music ,you said that yourself , so I think he won't mind ."**_

" _**I said …"**_

" _**and I think it will be nice for us to sing with each other again , I like it when we sang together in the past . please ?"**_

"_**fine , we will sing together in the opening night , but I am not going to go to reheard , heaven forbid the opera ghost walk in and interrupt the reheard , there , are you happy ?"**_

" _**very , you promise ?"she said hopeful .**_

" _**yes , I am promise ." his eyes were softer .**_

" _**and having meal with each other , I don't want to eat alone , either you keep me company or I will bring Meg down here ."**_

" _**yes , we will have dinner together ."**_

" _**Erik . why didn't you have meal with me ? only dinner ?"**_

" _**I have a matter in hand I need to go out from dawn , I will come back before evening twilight to make you dinner ."**_

" _**what do you need to do ? Erik , tell me ."**_

" _**it is none of your business ."**_

" _**Erik , it is my business , I am your wife ."**_

" _**Christine ."**_

" _**please , Erik , let's us have a new start … I want us to be a family ."**_

" _**it is too late now…" he said sadly . " go back to your room and have some rest … you need to go to your reheard tomorrow …"**_

" _**Erik , wait , we can work this out …"**_

_**She wanted to say something , but he was already out of the living room . **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**Christine…" Meg called for her friend , but seem liked her mind was up to the sky . **_

" _**huh ?" Christine turned over . " what is it , Meg ?"**_

" _**hey , what is it ? what's wrong" **_

" _**well … there is something … on my head was up the sky , sorry , so what's up?" **_

" _**well , there is Stephen …" **_

" _**yes , always monsieur O'Lando … what's with him …?"**_

" _**well , he talked to me this morning , saying that he want me to stay back a little to practive ... he said I need practive a little more , he said I am good but he think I am still a little shaking at the end so … Christine … this is my chance to be alone with my Stephen ." **_

" _**Meg … remember what I told you ? he may …"**_

" _**but how can I seduce him if I can't be alone with him ?" **_

" _**MEG , you can't do that … and I was wondering how you know he is your true love ? what if he is , like the last crush you have ? a dork and a pervert who can't keep his little boy in his trousers ?"**_

" _**Christ … I just know , he is different from that David …"**_

" _**how ?"**_

" _**I don't know how , but just one look at his smile , it shine my day … and when he is not around … I can't help to wonder if he is alright … wonder where he is … or if he think about me … I miss him whenever he is not near … I feel shy and something tickling my stomach when I see him …"**_

" _**Meg, …"**_

" … _**and I feel really warm when he talk to me , I can't take my eyes off him when he is near me , I can't … I … I think I love him … no … I know I do …"**_

" _**but …"**_

" _**Christine , have you ever felt that way around the vicomte ? or any other man ?"**_

" _**I … no … I don't think I felt that way around the vicomte … mostly I felt like I want to get as far away from him as possible , because he wanted to know where I was or who I was with all the time , he didn't give me a space for myself … but well … I always though that he was my true love …and he loved me so I didn't think about it mutch …" 'until I married Erik and saw Raoul with a whore …' Christine thought . **_

" _**Christ … about the vicomte … I am sorry I didn't tell you about him , I did see him with several woman around the opera house , you said that you two were just friends… urg … he looked like a nice man … then after your engage announce… I didn't see he with any other woman … so I though may be he changed because of you… may be he was better , but , guess he was just more careful than before …"**_

" _**I think may be it is because of our mermories when we was younger that made me thought I know him and I wanted him because he was safe …"**_

" _**what do you mean ?"**_

" _**there is other man …" **_

" _**hmm , really ?"**_

" _**I miss him when he is not around , and I want to be near him all the time , but , I was scare …"**_

" _**why ?"**_

" _**he has temper … very bad temper … and his face wasn't normal …"**_

" _**I see , so you choice the vicomte because he is acceptable …"**_

" _**no … that …" Christine thought it was weird that Erik said the same thing , but she didn't have time to pay attention to that . " I mean …"**_

" _**and peoples think I am the naïve one here … Christ , I thought you know better than that . you can't choice who you love , who your heart want …" Meg said . " like Stephen , he is not what peoples call handsome , but he is a good man ,a gentlement …" **_

" _**how do you know when you love someone ?"**_

" _**I am not sure , it is diffirent with everyone … but you will know …"**_

" _**how ?"**_

" _**look into your heart and you may find your answear …"**_

" _**wow , you sound just like your mother …"**_

" _**she is a wise woman … I listened to her and saw that I did love Stephen and that gave me courage to go after him … if it was not for her , I would have back away and run for my life , not trying to get Stephen ." **_

" _**I see . I will try …"**_

" _**well , please do and tell me what is in your mind … oh look , there is Stephen , sorry , I have to go now … see you around ."**_

" _**bye …" Christine smiled as she saw her friend ran over monsieur O'Lando . " look into my heart ?" **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**Erik ?" Christine was back , she decided to go earlier than normal , hoping to catch him again , althrought he did promise to have dinner with her and her angel wasn't a liar , but she wanted to make sure that he was there with her .**_

" _**good evening , I see you have a good day , just wait a moment , dinner will be ready , you can go and fesh up ." Erik said , didn't look up from his cooking .**_

_**Christine wanted to shake him for ignoring her but , she was happy that he would have dinner with her , so she let it slip , just this time .**_

' _**well , this is the start …' Christine said to herself as she changed into a blue dress that Erik left for her on the bed .**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _**Erik ?" **_

_**Hearing Christince called for him , he turned around and found himself breathless . She was beautiful , but beautiful wasn't the right words for her. **_

" _**sit down , I will bring you a dish as aperitif …"**_

"_**thank you ." Christine **_

_**Erik put the dish on Christine plance , and then walked back to the kitchen .**_

" _**Erik , where are you going ?" **_

" _**I am going to get your dinner of couse ."**_

" _**why don't you sit down and have dinner with me ? you promised me ." **_

" _**I did , didn't I ? but I didn't say that I will sit with you , I will have my dinner in the kitchen ."**_

" _**Erik , sit down with me … please , why don't you sit down and eat with me ? why ? do you hate me that mutch ? if so , why did you marry me ?"**_

" _**Christine , I save you from having to eat with a monster . so let's just drop it at that !"**_

" _**you are not a monster , you are my husband , so sit down !" **_

" _**your husband ? am I ? or everyday you wake up and wish that the fop was your husband in stead of a monster like me ?" **_

" _**I didn't … Erik , he only wanted me to warm his bed …"**_

" _**Chistine …" **_

" _**Erik , we can't be like this for the rest of our life ."**_

" _**as you wish …" Erik said , he was about to sit far aside from her but she would have none of that , Christine pulled Erik to sat next to her . **_

" _**Erik , have some soup …"**_

" _**I am fine where I am now , eat …" **_

" _**Erik , HAVE SOME SOUP ." Christine pushed her spoon in front of his mouth , made Erik had no choice but accept the spoon that full of soup . " good boy ." **_

_**Christine smiled as she looked at his face , if she didn't know her maestro better , she would say that his face looked like he was pouting . **_

_**And their dinner was like that , with Christine tried to feed him with whatever on her dish , and Erik tried to resist but in the end he would always have to give in her want . **_

_**( TBC )**_

_**Note : sorry for the late update , school is killing me here .**_


	6. Day 6

_**Seven days to my destiny**_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Day 6**_

_**Christine wanted to do the victory dance . but then she didn't want to explaine to Erik that why his wife suddently sat up and danced on their table . so she settled down with giggle . why was she so happy ? because , after dinner, she asked him to keep her company in the living room , and he accepted her invitation . **_

_**Currently they were in the living room , and reading books , well , Erik put all his mind on the book but Christine didn't , she sometime looked up at him , and may be secretly smiled at his too seriour face . he was reading Sherlock Home for crying out loud . **_

" _**Christine ?" Erik looked up from his book and saw her gaze at him . **_

" …" _**no answear .**_

"_**Christine ?" he sighed and tried again .**_

" …" _**still no answear .**_

" _**CHRISTINE !" he tried with the phantom's voice .**_

" _**wha … ?" **_

' _**finaly.' He though . **_

" _**yes ?" Christine asked with a dreamy voice .**_

" _**Christine , you sound tired , perhaps it is time for us to retired . I will …"**_

" _**wait , I am not tired … not tired at all , please sit down ."**_

" _**you need to go to reheard tomorrow ."**_

" _**please , I don't want to go , I don't know if you will sit with me like this tomorrow or not …" **_

" _**tomorrow I will have dinner with you again , if that please you …" **_

" _**good , then , I will go to sleep now . see you tomorrow . by the way , will you have breakfast with me ?"**_

" _**no , I need to do something first , I will come back to cook you dinner again ."**_

" _**oh ." Christine was disappoint but then she was also excited to have another dinner with her husband . **_

" _**good night , Christine ."**_

" _**good night , Erik ."**_

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz**_

"_**Christine …"**_

"_**huh ? Meg ? why are you so happy ? you normally aren't happy until noon … oh wait , I know , monsieur O'Lando… "**_

" … _**said I was very beautiful when I was dancing . oh god lord , he is so cute … when he said that , I said back that he was very handsome when he was standing there , and , Christine , the man was blushing madly after I said that …" **_

" _**really ? and …?"**_

" _**I asked him out to lunch today …"**_

" _**wow …"**_

" _**do you think he will let me in his bed room if I ask ?"**_

" _**MEG ! we have talk about this , your mother will kill both of us if you do that…"**_

" _**but , Christ , this may be my only chance to get him …"**_

" _**Meg , Monsieur O'Lando is a good man , he wouldn't do that to you , if he loves you , he will come around soon ." **_

" _**I … you are right , I need to think about that , he is a good man , he wouldn't never dishonor a woman . I should have know him better , it is just that , every man I liked before always ask for the same thing and they left me because I didn't give they what they want . I am tired of that , I am a young and beautiful woman , so I can have a wonderful man like Stephen O'Lando if I want . and if he doesn't want me like that then it is his lost ."**_

"_**that's right ."**_

" _**I am pretty sure he is the one , Christ , oh , I hope he is ."**_

" _**I know ."**_

"_**hmm , enough of my love life , how about you ? anything new that I need to know ?"**_

" _**well … we had dinner together last night and it was wonderful . not like any dinner I had before with the vicomte . I mean he always wanted me to come to his plance but I always told him that madame would have my head if I went home late , then he asked me to come and live with him , his excuse was the phantom ,but I told him that I would like to live with you and madame , now to think he might only do that to get me alone with him , and with the bedroom near by … urg , and I though he wanted to protect me so he asked me that , but Erik is different , I asked him to have dinner with me but he don't think he can have dinner with me in the same room , he even wanted to eat in the kitchen and all … he though I didn't want to eat with him , but I made him to sit down and feed him …"**_

"_**wow ."**_

" _**yes , I know , pretty bold and demand but I need to make him know that I asked him to eat with me , in the same room ."**_

" _**so , your man's name is Erik ? cool , may be one day , after we both get our man , we will come out to have lunch together … I wonder if I can feed Stephen like that ."**_

" _**Meg , I am not sure , monsieur O'Lando doesn't seem like that kind of man …" **_

" _**may be after I get him to love me back I can't … oooh … I can't wait to see what does he like under all those vest and trousers ."**_

" _**Meg , we have talk about this …"**_

" _**well , I am kidding , it sound templing but I am sure he wouldn't let me in his pants if we wasn't married ."**_

" _**Meg , anything happened today that didn't inclue Monsieur O'Lando ?"**_

" _**not mutch throught , Carottla came back and demanded her role as La Diva again this morning , I think she tried to find a bigger opera house to work with and push it at my Stephen's face , but every other opera house didn't take her so she came back , tried to get her way with my Stephen , but he didn't fell for it and he said right onto her face that he didn't want her anywhere the opera house again , her voice might be good once , but not anymore with all the drug and alcohol and those 'private business' that she took .and Carlottla once again , stormed out and told him that she would make him regret letting her go like that and , and that there must be something 'wrong' with him that he dare to refuse her .oh I hope not , oh no , what if it is true that he is … "**_

" _**Meg , don't get your head on those meanless words , she is just mad that she can't get her way with everything , now ."**_

" _**your right . I will have him even if he has 'problem' , he is mine ." **_

"_**well , easy tiger , don't scare him off …" **_

_**Two girls giggled and continued the chat . until madame Giry called them to the reheard .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**Erik ?" reheard was endquiet late , after it , she has gone hurry to her dress room , terrefiel that Erik wouldn't be there .**_

" _**yes ? how was reheard ?" **_

" _**I'm sorry I am late , and reheard was great . Carlotta did come back try to be the La Diva again … but monsieur O'Lando didn't fell into her trap and se was angry, ans said something about he would be sorry because he refused her offer ."**_

"_**tcn , Carlotta's voice was once beautiful , but not anymore …"**_

"_**Erik , are you making dinner ?"**_

" _**yes , I am sorry that I didn't have dinner for you by the time you was back , the matter I need to attend got out of hands . but no worry , I will be done by the time you fesh up ."**_

" _**Erik , if it's not too mutch trouble , can I help you ?"**_

"_**huh ? no , no you don't need to help , just go and have some rest , you have had a long day ."**_

" _**but I want to help you , please , for me , I want to make dinner with you ."**_

"_**fine , come , I will get you an apron ."**_

"_**great . so what are we making ?"**_

" _**since I was home late , I want to make something fast for you , so I am making soup with chees and bread , and there is some strawberry cake you like ."**_

" _**oh ,you remember ." Christine smied and thought back about the time she wasted with Raoul . ' he didn't even know I like strawberry cake . why did I spend time and become his betrothed anyway ?' " and you ? Erik , do you like cake ?"**_

" … _**I don't like cake ."**_

" _**why ? it taste good , we can share , and you will like it ."**_

"… _**sure , whatever you want ."**_

" _**really ?" **_

" _**yes , we can share the cake , although I can't see why you are so happy , you will be sharing your cake with a monster ."**_

" _**Erik , you are not a monster , in fact , I don't see a monster anywhere around me , because there is a mask guardian angel who would protect me from everything that could give me any harm ." Christine said and looked directly at his eyes , tried to see throught his heart , he looked stunne and … was that sadness she saw ? **_

"_** but ..******__._" he sighed . 

" _**Erik , I don't see you as a monster , you are you and there is no one in this world can look like you , you are the only one that could understand me and ..."**_

" _**god forbid there are another mask freak in this world ."**_

" _**oh for the last time , you are not a mask freak , you are just different from other , and I like you just the way you are , not like other but yourself ." **_

" _**Christine , the matter is close behind us , let's leave it at that . the soup is ready , you go and set the table , I will bring food out ."**_

" _**sure , whatever you wish , angel ." She angrily walked out of the kitchen . **_

" _**Christine …" Erik sighed . " if you only you was truly mean it ." **_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

_**Christine sat angrily in her room , she was angry with him , how could he said something like that about himself ? ' because that was what you said to Raoul on the rooftop that night ! he was there and he listened to all of your words about his face , you was scared and you wanted your childhood sweetheart to save you , you wanted to play an opera , in which in it you are the princess . Raoul the charming prince and he , who truly care about you , the monster that should be destroyed . when in truth , you are the monster that need to be destroyed .' someone in her head told her that , she hated to admit that the voice was right , she called him a monster when she was a true monster , he cared for her ,gave her his naked heart and she thown it back at him and chased after her charming childhood friend , when she didn't know mutch about Raoul De Charny , and for what ? in the end , Raoul went to whever he wanted with a whore and left her here , for Erik to pick every piece of her heart and put it back together . now to think , being cheat by Raoul didn't hurt her more than Erik though he was a monster who couldn't love or be love by anyone . in the dream where she saw her angel walked away from her , and looking liked he was dying .**_

_**She was so mad at him that she didn't talk or enjoy the simple dinner ther had with each other .**_

" _**Angel , I will try and make you see that love can come to you . that some one can love you , that…" Christine stopped , what did she want to say ? she remembered Meg' words , and closed her eyes , tried to review all of her past mermories . **_

_**When she opened her eyes , she knew the truth . it was the truth that she tried to deny once , but not anymore, for her finaly became mature .**_

" … _**that I can love you ." she said and ran out toward the door . she would tell him and then they could start a new chapter in their married life .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww**_

_**Erik looked over Christine's closed door and gave another tired sigh .**_

" _**oh ,Christine , today will be the last day you have to bear the monster present in your life . I shall get rip of it now … " he put a letter on the table for her , took his box and walked in to the darkness . **_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: what will Erik do ? **_

_**the part that where Carlottatried to find another bigger opera house was not my ideas , i read it on other fanfic and i wanted Meg and Christ to ave something to chat , so . **_


	7. Day 7

_** Seven days to my destiny**_

**_ I do not own anything_ **

_ Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Day 7**_

_**" Erik ? Erik ? you're in here ?" Christine called for him when she walked in every room in their house , no sign of the infamour phantom and Christine started to feel panic . what if he left ? what if he thought that she would never love him and decided to set her free by disappearing somewhere … or he … ? she didn't dare to think anymore . **_

_** " Erik , if you are hiding somewhere in the house , come out because this is not funny and I have something I need to tell you …" but no one answeared her , except the scary silent . when Christine was young , she didn't like to be alone in the dark , but she wasn't scare because wherever she went she could feel him , feel Erik near by . but now , she didn't feel him anywhere . **_

_**Christine Daae , for the first time since she came to live in the opera house , felt that she was truly all alone . and she was scare .**_

_** " please , come out , Erik , don't leave me … I love you …" Christine cried to the empty silent . " I am sorry I was a spoiler brat , that I hurt you again and again but you always forgive me and protect me .please give me a chance to make things right again , angel .." but no one came out from the shadow , no one was there with her . no one at all .**_

_** " oh how irotic this is , I always though that you keep me in the cage , away from my happy ever after , but now , I seem couldn't let you go , I couldn't let you leave me , I couldn't be free , never be free, I guess I have always love you , it have always been you , not the vicomte or anyone else , you , my angel , please come back to me " ,Christine cried , in hope that he would hear and come out from wherever he was , he must be here , somewhere in their home , her angel didn't have anywhere to go except the opera house , right ? Then she soon found out that she didn't know mutch about her angel , what did he like to do when he was alone ? or what was his favorite food ? or what would he like to do first in the morning when he woke up ? …. Christine knew nothing about Erik ,even when he was there for her since she could remember . when Erik knew all that need to know about her , and he understand her more than her own self did , and he would always come for her when she in need of him , he didn't need her to call for him , he just came when he felt her soul crying . but she was never there for him , and Christine felt ashame about that . " oh , what did I do pass eleven year in this operahouse ? when I couldn't even know what was Erik's favorite opera ?" Christine said to herself , then she remembered that madame Giry was the one who delived Erik's note to the managers . may be she would know something about him . Christine wasted no time to run up to the opera house . **_

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww

" _**madame , there is something I need to tell you … I … I married the phantom of the opera house ."**_

" _**you married WHO ? you married Erik ? why didn't he tell me about that ? he forced you to marry ? he said that he wouldn't do things like that ."**_

" _**Madame , you know Erik ?"**_

" _**yes , I am the one who took him here in this opera house . he didn't harm you , right ? I will …"**_

" _**no , no , madame , he didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to . he knew about the vicomte , and I am glad I married him , not the vicomte… madame , the vicomte only wanted me to be his mistress , while Erik wanted me as his wife , his equal … and I love him , I think I have been in love with him since I was a child , but I was young and stupid that I didn't see my love for him , and I made a mistake , I though I love the vicomte , since we share childhood mermories that I though I have always known him … but … oh madame … I couldn't find him anywhere in our home , I wanted to tell him I love him and that I want to start a new life with him , anywhere he wants , anywhere he goes , I want to be there , too … do you know where he could go at this hour ?"**_

" _**Christine , I am sorry , I don't know , it is unlike him to go out at this hour … he may be somewhere in this opera house but I don't know it as well as him , he could be anywhere … may be you should go back and wait for him ?"**_

" _**madame … what if he goes away ? may be at this time he is already on some boat , go away from France , oh I can't just sit and wait ."**_

" _**Christine , he won't leave you like this , not after you have became his wife , we should go back . I will come with you , Meg ?"**_

" _**yes , maman . oh , Christine , what are you doing here ?"**_

" _**she married Erik ."**_

" _**Christ , you married Erik ? why didn't you tell me ? I can't believe it , we are now official sister ."**_

" _**but I can't find him anywhere , what can we do ?" Christine started to cry .**_

" _**don't worry , we will find him and I will have a seriour talk with him . he can't leave his wife like this . let's go back ." madame pulled the two girl with her .**_

_** Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**Erik ? are you home ?" Chrisitne called again , hoping to catch his beautiful voice . but again , silent answeared her . **_

_**Seeing her friend was about to cry again , Meg pat her back and pulled her to the living room . " here , sit down ." **_

_**That was when they saw the letters on the table with a black ribbon around it , the phantom's sign .**_

" _**I didn't see it here , guess I was too busy running around to find him …" **_

_**The letter had Christine's name on it .**_

_**This was a letter Erik sent her .**_

_**She opened it , hoping that was something liked ' I had something I need to do , but I will see you in the morning .' or something like that .**_

_**But she found none of that .**_

_**What she read in the letter that left her speechless and tears once again fallen from her red eyes .**_

' _**dear Christine ,**_

_**By the time you read this , I will be haft way to hell already . I apologize for what I put you throught the last few days . it was never my intention for you to find out about the vicomte like that , I wanted to wait after him go , that you would only know that he left because of heart break , not because he disappointed that he couldn't … but no worry , I will pay for my sin . **_

_**I have made a lot of sins those pass days , first I forced you to marry a monster . but you don't have to be sad or worry about that , the priest that married us wasn't a real priest , he was a friend of mine . And he promised not to tell a soul about our marriage . you can just forget about it and move on , no one will know about the shame i gave you . and second , I made you live in this hell hole with me, i know you always afraid , I was selfish , but now I let you go . you won't have to bear to see my face anymore, and , I know I am not worthy to ask you anything , not after all of things that I made you suffered , but please , this will be the last thing I ask of you , burn my home , so no one will know about this hell I have lived in for who know how long , let me become the ghost story that scare children in the night , don't worry about the opera house throught , everything will be alright . I left the manager some money to rebuild it if the fire damage anything . and also , I left you some money , too , you won't have to worry about money for the rest of your life . you can come and live with the Giry , I know madame would take care of you , or you could marry the one you love , for I will become a real ghost and no longer haunt you , but I will watch over you forever . **_

_**The last thing I want to say is , pass few days , might be the ones that you wanted to forget about most , but it would always the best days in my life . I will never forget about how nice you was to a monster like me , and I would take this mermories to my grave and countinue to dream this sweetest gift you gave me . **_

_**I will always love you , even when I'll burning in hell ,**_

_**I am sorry for what I did to you, **_

_**I will pay for my sin.**_

_**Erik **_

_**The Opera Ghost .'**_

" _**oh no , madame …" Christine cried . " he is gone , he is gone because I didn't see my feeling for him sooner , he is the only one for me and I let him go …"**_

" _**Christine , don't worry , he won't be any far from here if he wants to kill himself , he will do it somewhere in his home , if we can find him on time , may be things won't be too late to save him , he expected you to find this letter tomorrow …" **_

" _**where can we go , how can we find him ? he is best at hide and seek … sorry , no helping ." Meg looked down guity when she saw Christine crying harder .**_

_**Then , suddently .**_

" _**DAMN IT TO HELL , ERIK , IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW , I AM GOING TO GO IN THERE AND YOU WON'T BE HAPPY TO SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU ." a shout came from the other side of the lake .**_

" _**who … who's there ?" Meg called .**_

" _**huh ? who are you ?"**_

" _**you ? you are the priest that married us ? you are Erik's friend ."**_

" _**oh , good evening miss Daae , I am Nadir Khan , Erik's friend from Persia ."**_

" _**Nadir Khan ? the new patron ?" madame Giry blink .**_

" _**ahh , Erik asked me to do that for him , he was the one that was the new patron but he wanted my name on the paper , in fear that the other would know he was the opera ghost ."**_

" _**what are you doing here ?"**_

" _**well , Erik told me about what the vicomte did , and he wanted to save his little angel , without breaking the shocking news , so he thought about this plan , he knew that the vicomte planed to go to American ,and would use it and the phantom's things as an excuse to push the marriage sooner so that miss Daae could go with him , but in truth , he would go on boat as soon as the wedding night was over , and he also brought a fake priest , waiting to marry you two anytime you want, so Erik wanted me to marry you two in one week , by that time , the vicomte would be gone with this whore Molly already , and he would tell you about this whole marriage thing , and set you free , he will go to Italy to countinue his works there as a compose ,and I will be the patron of this opera house but he is the true patron , he will stay behind and watch over the opera house . and he wanted me to look after miss Daae and tell him if something happen to her . according to our plan , he should be on boat right now , but I couldn't find him anywhere , i thought he was still preparing the thing here so i came ."**_

" _**oh , monsieur , I was a fool and now he is gone …" Christine cried .**_

" _**what do you mean ?" madame Giry gave Nadir Erik's letter .**_

" _**damn it , Erik , you are an idiot !"**_

" _**what will we do now ? we can't just let them like this ."**_

" _**don't worry , let me see … he said he would burn in hell , I know Erik has this special poison , he made it when we were still wolking for the shag , it will make the victim feel like he was burning and it hurt a lot , the victim of this poison would want to die but can't . but this poison take a pretty long time to kill the victim , a slowly and painful dead , and there are seven bottles , everyday , the shag will get one for his prisoners , it make the victim feel like he was burning in hell and he will want todie but can't die until he got the last bottle and in the last day , the seventh day, he will let the victim have the last one , and in five hours , this burning will take away the victim's life . we still have some time . do you think of somewhere he could go to die ."**_

" _**there is my dress room where we used to meet , and the rooftop where I … and the …" **_

"_**knowing Erik , he wouldn't never choice somewhere he could be easily found like that . anywhere else ?"**_

"…"

" _**Christine ?"**_

" _**I … I think … I think I know somewhere he might be …" **_

" _**then what are we waiting for ? let's go before it is too late …"**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note : do you think they will find him on time ? and i have problem , where do you think i should take as Erik's dying plance ? **_


	8. A new Day

_ ** Seven days to my destiny **_

** _I do not own anything_**

_i do not own anything _

_** Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwww**_

_**A new day **_

" _**you are an idiot ."**_

" _**I know , I am sorry ."**_

" _**why are you so stupid ? taking your life like that …"**_

" _**I know , I am sorry ."**_

" _**you are so selfish , you only think of yourself ."**_

" _**I know . I am sorry ."**_

" _**you make me so mad , I don't think I can ever forgive you . how can you do this to me ?"**_

" _**I know , I am sorry ."**_

" _**I hate you ."**_

" _**I know , I am sorry ."**_

" _**why did you choice that stupid poison to kill yourself , well , It did give me sometime to find you , I am glad , but you werer suffered so mutch … why did you have that horrible thing in the first plance ?"**_

" _**well… I … I wanted to suffer the pain , I wanted to feel it , one day in hell in change for three hours in heaven with you …"**_

" _**Erik , you wasn't even there with me when I ate , If I didn't make you …"**_

" _**I … I was there …I hided in the closet … imagined that I was with you there , eating and laughting …"**_

" _**Erik , oh , Erik , do you know how you was when we found you in front of my mirror like that , I can't imagine how mutch pain you was in pass those days … we was lucky enough that monsieur Khan was there with us and he knew how to deal with those poison …"**_

_**( **__flash back)_

_**Christine and the others ran to the secret way to her dress room , to think , Christine knew why she couldn't use the mirror to go back and has to used the other way that Erik showed her . he must have been preparing to die there so he closed the mirror . **_

" _**oh Erik , please be safe …" Christine prayed .**_

" _**don't worry , he will , we still have time and I asked madame an miss Giry to prepare everything for me , I will treat his poison as soon as we came back ."**_

" _**I … I just … I love him so mutch … I can't … it is unfair … I am about to lose the only happiness I will ever have just because I was too foolish …"**_

" _**don't think too mutch , we will save him and you will have to give him a very long speech …"**_

" _**I will . he is an idiot …" **_

" _**he is … Erik though that he was giving you a chance to be happy ."**_

" _**there … where is him ?"**_

_**Christine and Nadir only found an empty plance . **_

" _**knowing Erik … he must …"**_

_**Then they hearded a faint moan . it was too low that they almost didn't hear it .**_

" _**look …" Nadir ran toward the coffin that was on the dark corner . they wouldn't see it if it wasn't for the moan .**_

_**The coffin groan in pain .**_

" _**oh no …"**_

" _**help me open this stupid thing …" **_

_**When they opened the coffin , Chrisitne didn't know if she should be happy that he was alive or sad because he was in soo mutch pain . he was sweating and tears were falling from his closed eyes . he groaned from the pain that was burning in his stomatch .**_

" _**we still have time , let's get him back …"**_

" _**y-yes …" **_

" _**help me to pull his head up …"**_

" _**oh Erik …" Christine did as Nadir asked , and her Erik opened his tired eyes to look up at her .**_

" _** … thank god…" Erik wanted to touch her face but fear that she would disappear in front of his eyes , like all those illusions he kept getting whenever he was in pain , after all ,why was she here anyway , she must be at home and the next day she would be gone . never come back again . " thank god … have … mercy on me … to let me at least see you one last time …" suddendly the pain was too mutch , he groaned and shiver harder , then he slowly closed his eyes .**_

" _**no … stay with me . don't sleep …"Christine tried to make Erik stay awake but he wasn't with her anymore .**_

" _**don't worry , he was still alive … hurry …"**_

" _**yes …"**_

_**( end of flash back )**_

" _**Erik , do you know how lucky you was , that monsieur Khan was there , if he didn't go and find you when you wasn't there on boat ? you would have been dead ."**_

" _**I know . I am sorry ."**_

" _**killing yourself like that , did you think of me ? did you ?"**_

" _**I … I am sorry ."**_

" _**can you say something else ? I am tired of listening to that ."**_

" _**I know , I am sorry ."**_

" _**urg , Monsieur Phantom , you are impossible , I can't believe that I can love someone like you , not that you are unloveable of couse , I love you because you are you ."**_

" _**I know , I am … wait what ?"**_

" _**I love you , Erik , I have been in love with you for a long time but I just found out about that latterly … I am sorry , if I have been more mature and found out about my love for you sooner , you wouldn't have to suffer this pain ."**_

" _**no , this is important and necessary, for me to be remind of what I am … I am sorry that I put you throught all this , I know you are a good girl and you wouldn't want anyone die for you , even it's an old monster who was stupid enough to make an young maiden stay with him in this hell hole ."**_

" _**where is this ' old monster who was stupid enough to make an young maiden stay with him in this hell hole ' ? where is this ' hell hole ' anyway ? could you help me find it ? since I can't see it anywhere at all ." Chritine made a move like she was looking around , trying to find something that wasn't there to be found . " all I see here is you , my beloved husband , who was stupid enough to try to kill himself , thinking that would please me , Erik , I am not please , I don't want you to die , I want you to live for me , for us ."**_

" _**Christine , I know you feel guilty because you think that I did this to myself because of you , but you don't need to , for you have done many things to me that I forever thankful , and you don't need to take care of me . you are not married to me , not before , not now , and not ever , I told you in my letter that , the preast that married us wasn't the real preasr , he was my friend , Nadir Khan and also the new patron . you can go , the money I gave you should be enough for you to buy yourself a decent house , and may be for you to find a suitor , but try someone that could give you love and more, don't choice some handsome suitor with a sweet mouth . I won't interrupt your life anymore , I will get on the boat to Italy as soon as the sun come up ."**_

" _**I will go with you if you come to Italy, I have always wanted to see the Pizza tower . we can get married when we get there ." **_

" _**Christine , what are you saying ?"**_

" _**I am saying , Erik , anywhere you go , let's me follow , that is all I ask of you . I want you to love me , love me like there is no tomorrow , love me forever and I will do the same to you , my love , we will be together even after we are no longer here on earth ."**_

"_**Christine , I can't , I know I was too selfish to let you go yet , but now , I know I am strong enough to do so , I know you will have a better life without me in that picture of happiness , a family , with a handsome and acceptable husband , who will love you more than anything , a child or two with him … and a small white house like you used to dream of ."**_

"_**no , Erik , I don't want a handsome and acceptable husband , I want you and you alone , and you already love me more than anything , and if I ever have a child , it will be with you , my love ."**_

" _**oh what have I done , I … oh … I poisoned you . I made you … Christine , you are a good girl , and all I want is your happiness … how could I do this … no , this is not right … the monster will never get the maiden's love , his destiny is to die in hell for what he did to the maiden … the hero will come , Christine , wait a little longer , my love … your hero will come for you and take you away to heaven , away from hell and from this beast , this freak of natural … just a little longer … my love , countinue to sing and he will come my little angel of music …"**_

" _**I don't need a hero , I already have you …" **_

" _**no , please , my lo … no , angel … just a little longer … I will let you go … you will have the world .. .everything you want I will give you … your own prince and your happy ever after …"**_

" _**Erik , you are my prince , I love you … I love you so mutch , I love you so mutch it hurt . I am sorry I gave you pain after pain , I was foolish . believe me ."**_

" _**Christine … I can't give you what you want , what you always dream of …"**_

" _**I don't need those meaningless things , I want you …"**_

" _**Ch …"**_

_**Christine decided that she was tired of his self pity , she would end all of this tonigh , and Erik , want it or not , would have to go along with it . she pulled his mask away and before he could say anything , she kissed him hard on his misshape lips . **_

_**When Erik was distracted by the kiss . Christine slowly pushed him to lay on his back on the bed .**_

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww**_

" _**wow ." Christine said dreamy .**_

" _**yea … wow …" Erik signed heavily . **_

" _**I just decided , this is the best part of marriage …"**_

" _**I agree , but depend on who you do it with …" **_

_**Ignore his words , Christine snuggled into Erik's naked chest . " do you believe me now ? that I love you more than anything …?"**_

" _**I guess …"**_

" _**well , if not , I don't mind doing that all over again you know . beloved ."**_

" _**me , too ." Erik chuckled .**_

" _**well , what do you know , I caught a phantom in my net ."**_

" _**I believe you did , now he will follow you wherever you go , do you regret yet ?"**_

" _**I don't think I will ever … Erik , I love you …we will be together forever … and live happy ever after , right ?"**_

" _**I love you , too , Christine . and I think so , or I will do anything I can to be with you ."**_

_**The end .**_

_**Note : hey everyone , do you like the end ? I know my story was not good , but I am thankful for everyone have ****supported** me pass 8 chapters . I love you all . and also , If you have an questions , please just ask , I will answear it as clear as I can . also , there will be a sequel of this , but not about Erik and Christine , but about Meg and Stephen , do you think Meg will get Stephen to love her as mutch as she to him ? or she will end up with someone else ? and , I will try to update my other story , ' the Angel's diary ' , it may take a while since I have to study a lot latterly . oh and before I forget , in my other stories Stephen's last name will be Anderson , i just changed it to O'Lando because I though it sound French but I didn't think It did any good now . and the last thing I want to know is , is pizza town in Italy ? _

_**Bye , see you in my other fanfic . this is the end . ah , my first long fic .**_


End file.
